


(A)muse

by sidewinder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Finding one's inspiration...again.





	(A)muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Sunlight streamed through the bedroom’s grand Palladian windows—the ones fame and fortune had allowed him to afford, years ago.

Back when the music and lyrics used to spring forth from his mind fully formed, almost unbidden. Songs that had filled the airwaves and driven stadiums of adoring fans to sing along...

Years ago.

A long time had passed since his music had flowed so freely. A long time since the lover—his former bandmate—now sleeping beside him had shared his bed.

He smiled to himself as he rose and stretched, humming a new song to meet the day.


End file.
